


A Imperatriz-por-vir

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (o nome é Yuuko), Euforia de Gênero, Gen, O mais leve dos KitaShu, Swapping Arcana, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kitagawa Yusuke, gender euphoria, usei o nome Akira pro protagonista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Yusuke é o garoto que foi, e Yuuko é aquela que queima dentro de si. Ela é aquela que vibra, aquela que se esconde, e aquela que morre.(aka, a história onde Yusuke descobre que prefere 'Yuuko', e Akira decide que isso não importa, porque ele vai aceitá-le de qualquer forma. Aceitá-la, se for isso que Yuuko quiser ser.)





	A Imperatriz-por-vir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Empress-to-be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661996) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Olá. Então, eu planejei essa junto com O Papa, pra ser honesta, mas precisei de... 1 ano pra escrever essa, pra ser honesta, por pura distração. Até que eu tive uma ideia no meio do nada e... ta-dah.  
> Espero que gostem. É bem diferente d'O Papa, mas eu gosto de ambas as histórias do mesmo jeito! :)

**A Imperatriz-por-vir**

Foi um acidente.

Uma saia esquecida no chão que apenas aconteceu de caber perfeitamente em sua cintura. Um sentimento dentro de seu peito, um rubor que não queria ir embora. Uma saudade dolorosa, um desejo por algo além de seu alcance, por algo que ele não era.

Então, não era mais um acidente.

Era uma escolha, deliberada. Era uma saia que ele roubava, dizendo que era pelo bem de sua inspiração. Era maquiagem que ele leu revistas para aprender a passar. Os nomes que ele pesquisou, testando quietamente.

Era o sentimento que nasceu como água fervendo, devagar, mas insistente.

Yusuke era o garoto que tinha sido abandonado, o garoto que estava sempre errado e que devia tanto ao Professor Madarame.

Yuuko… ela era a noite — livre, distante, mas cheia de uma plenitude gentil. Ela era um novo começo, ela era o real talento por trás da máscara do que ele era suposto de ser. Ela era aquela que podia pegar no pincel e criar milagres, enquanto Yusuke dava cada uma de suas criações. Ela era a calma por trás do desespero de Yusuke, e ela era a superioridade ante cada uma das dificuldades de Yusuke.

Ela era aquela que era tão bela que era inacessível.

Eles eram um, às vezes.

A maior parte do tempo, porém, Yusuke era apenas um rosto, uma máscara esperada daquilo que havia crescido entre eles, enquanto que Yuuko queimava por dentro. Trancafiada, mas feroz. Intangível, mas tão _real_ que doía. No que eles ( _ela_ ) esperavam, porém, isso se quebrou, um insulto por vez.

Yusuke resistiu, um Imperador sem nenhuma coroa; o garoto que não tinha nada se não mentiras, o garoto que foi.

Yuuko, por outro lado, desapareceu, apenas um suspiro da Imperatriz que ela poderia ter sido, apenas uma memória na mente de uma garota que nunca chegou a viver.

**.**

Até que ela chegou.

**.**

_Tu estabeleceste um novo laço._

**.**

Akira não tinha esperado as palavras que ecoaram dentro de sua mente.

Mesmo assim, vendo Yusuke ( _ou ele… ela… eles iam por outro nome, talvez?_ ), corando e sorrindo enquanto eles olhavam saudosamente para a loja de roupas femininas ao passarem por ela — fazia sentido. As palavras tinham lhe chamado de Imperatriz, um ser de vida e beleza, e ele tinha pensado que era sobre o amor de Yusuke pela arte. Sobre a vida de Yusuke em cativeiro, lutando por liberdade.

Ele nunca pensou que eles seriam algo a _mais_ , mesmo quando as palavras tinham lhe chamado por um nome claramente feminino. Mesmo quando raposas, quando _kitsunes_ , eram animais tão femininos no folclore japonês.

Bem — como ele disse, fazia sentido. Yusuke… Yusuke amava coisas. Yusume amava beleza, amava arte, amava _amor_. Eles amavam toda a delicadeza que Akira nunca tinha esperado que eles gostassem. Eles amavam levar Akira para lugares os quais casais frequentavam, e geralmente iriam olhar tão _esperançosos_ as garotas, os casais, e Akira sempre pensou que eles apenas… gostassem de garotas, apesar de todos os sinais confusos que ele tinha recebido de Yusuke esse tempo todo.

Parece que eles _gostavam_ de garotas. Só… não gostavam-gostavam. Huh.

Yusuke gostava de garotas do mesmo jeito que eles gostavam da Ann e de arte e de perfume. Yusuke gostava de garotas do jeito que eles amavam tudo que eles eram e tudo que eles queriam ser.

Bem. _Kitsunes_ eram famosos por tomarem a forma de belas mulheres para atrair homens, nas histórias. Yusuke… Akira realmente não deveria estar pensando isso, especialmente quando Yusuke claramente ainda estava se encontrando, mas… Yusuke era _bela_ (belo? Bele?). Éle… éle era tão linda ( _linde?_ ) que éle sempre surpreendera Akira.

E a ideia de vestir Yusuke em belos vestidos e joias…

Não deveria ser tão tentadora assim. Porém, como as palavras lhe disseram: essa pessoa, diante dele, era uma Imperatriz. Talvez uma Imperatriz-por-vir, mas um Imperatriz não deveria viver assim, sempre faminta e vestida em trapos providos por um guardião negligente.

Não. Yusuke pode ser uma mulher. Yusuke pode ser um homem. Yusuke pode ser nada, ou ambos, ou mais, ou o que eles quiserem. Mas Yusuke era a Imperatriz de Akira, e Akira tomava conta do que era seu.

Que ele queria cortejá-le não tinha importância alguma, nesse momento.

_(Yuuko estava morta. Yuuko era apenas um resquício de fumaça trancafiada em uma caixa de vidro. Yuuko era aquilo que Yusuke sempre quis ser, e aquilo que ele nunca pode ser._

_Porém, quando Akira lhe ofereceu um sorriso e uma pergunta, Yusuke… Yusuke respondeu Yuuko, porque aquilo ainda era o que ele… ela… era, por dentro. Isso era o que ela sempre fora, desde muito tempo atrás._

_Quando o primeiro presente chegou, Yuuko se desenvolveu, a joia mais brilhante em seu pescoço, e a seda mais macia rodopiado em suas pernas. Yuuko floresceu sob as mãos experientes de Ann, com uma nova maquiagem e um novo estilo de cabelo que não tinham sido escolhidos por Madarame. Ela sobreviveu nos momentos de silêncio, sozinha, sendo ela mesma, pintando o que queria pela primeira vez desde sua infância. Yuuko era algo novo, algo velho, algo que tinha sido queimado e se recusado a morrer, porque ela era reconhecida, porque ela era amada exatamente como ela era, porque… porque ela **era**. Mesmo quando ela tinha pensado que ela nunca seria.)_


End file.
